


【双子北】Better Sex（三）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私设剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇。





	【双子北】Better Sex（三）

不行，现在需要冷静一些。  
治克制住过于高涨的欲望。  
在任何体育运动中，位置都很关键。特别是在排球赛场上，得分只在分秒之间，找对位置的重要性毋庸置疑。治向侧后方迈出决定性的一步，身体紧贴北前辈的臀部，确保自己进可攻退可守，才慢条斯理地拧开润滑液的瓶盖。  
没错，确实是侑先伸手的，但也只有一只手而已，孤军深入，难成大事。那个白痴根本没有意识到自己身处劣势，食指肆无忌惮地向内挤压。治把润滑液充分地淋在手上，用手指揉搓。伴随指尖高粘度的水声，内裤似乎同时在侑的按揉中湿出了浅浅的水渍。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
恋人轻轻喘息，轻轻呻吟。  
不可思议，他想，无论做过多少次都会觉得北前辈不可思议，无论做过多少次下一次都会饥肠辘辘。平日的北前辈是清纯秀丽的美人，做爱时却妩媚如魅惑魔法，轻易俘获他们的身心。治低下头，沿着肩带，自下而上地亲吻恋人裸露的肩头和侧颈，衔住小巧的耳垂。手指间的润滑液渐渐变暖，恰如北前辈攀升的体温。  
他看到侑眨了眨眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。从第一次做爱开始，治就发现北前辈拥有一种奇妙的特质，而且这种感觉与日俱增。他们的恋人仿佛天生懂得如何取悦他们，如何激发他最贪婪的食欲，如何唤醒侑白痴表象下的施虐心。北前辈不必特意去做什么，自然而然的表现足以令他们热血沸腾、欲火中烧。此时此刻，侑凝视恋人的目光犹如专注捕猎的野兽。在认识北前辈以前，那个白痴不曾在赛场以外展露过这样的眼神。  
治在侑的眼睛里看到了同样的自己。  
无论藏有多少任性，多少算计，每一次和恋人做爱，都是一场事关重大的比赛。他们必须全力以赴，全神贯注，全情投入，才能得到最棒的享受。因为北前辈是最好的恋人，也是最严格的恋人，他们稍有松懈，对方的爱意便会牢牢压住他们，让他们无法反抗。  
如同决赛一样的性爱，想一想就会兴奋不已。  
侑收回手，抓住恋人的下颌和脸颊，像是要吸干全身的水分那样和北前辈热吻。翻滚的舌头，摩擦的脸颊，酥酥麻麻地刺激着北前辈的背部，使之弯成一道弧线。恋人的臀瓣就这样顶到他眼前，布料紧绷、微微凹陷的部位也朝他翘起。  
充满透明感的白纱与若隐若现的黑色内裤，在北前辈颤抖得最剧烈的腰间交汇。他弯腰低头，咬住飘忽的下摆。沾着恋人气味的轻纱，尝起来恍若新鲜的月光。如果月光是糖果，那么它一定有白糖明亮的颜色和甜味。饿肚子的时候，北前辈就是他的糖果。  
“北前辈，我要把手伸进内裤了。”  
治说，舔到了嘴里薄纱。柔软的质地沿舌面滑落，恍若恋人温和的吻。他微微眯起眼睛，发现侑抬头朝他喊话。  
“你在做什么呀，治！这样把每个步骤说出来很羞耻呀！”  
他盯着那个白痴吻到发红的嘴唇，又望了望对方裤子上明显的突起，心里认定侑根本没资格说这话。但他实在没有跟白痴兄弟吵架的心思，于是言简意赅地回答：“这是基本的进餐礼仪。”  
就像是去米其林三星餐厅品味全套西餐，他们的恋人是精心装饰巧妙摆盘的珍馐佳肴，少许仪式感反而有助食欲。说出口不过是出于礼貌，他知道北前辈不可能拒绝他——他们根本不给北前辈拒绝他们的机会。  
“可恶！装什么呀！”  
侑啧了一声，伸手捏住轻纱下突起的乳首。那家伙的动作迅速而粗暴，北前辈忽地挺直脊背，几乎从他身边跳走。  
“呜！”  
恋人夹杂快感的悲鸣让侑得意洋洋。那家伙单膝下跪，把脸贴在北前辈挺起的侧腹，朝轻纱包裹的肋部滑动，手指却以与谦卑动作不符的力道夹住北前辈充血的乳头，还试图用指尖旋转整整一周。当侑那张自以为是的面容撞上恋人的心跳，鲜红的舌头仿佛匕首似地戳中左边充血的突起。短暂的舔舐和亲吻是一场骗局，很快，他的兄弟用门牙咬住带得白纱乱颤的乳头，毫不留情地向上扯动。  
恰好在同一时间，治将手伸入恋人的内裤。他高中时便能单手抓起排球，窄小又轻薄的布料没能形成太大的阻碍。他用湿漉漉的手指从股沟一直抚摸到性器的内侧，感到那里空气的温度和湿度显著上升。北前辈的下身像是与遭受折磨的乳首产生共鸣，被刺激得来回跃动。  
“北前辈，放松身体，深呼吸，慢慢吐气。”  
“好呀……嗯啊……啊！”  
这些要领恋人肯定懂，可他喜欢舔着对方耳朵低语的口感。侑依然对准恋人的胸口啃噬不停，北前辈插入那家伙头发的手指不似抵抗，反倒像纵容。食指和中指拨动弹弄恋人颤抖的臀部，治的手按照原路滑回入口附近。他垂下五指，耐心等待那些被自己手指反复咀嚼过的温热液体汇聚到指尖，然后吝啬地插入一个指节。  
“呼、呼……呀啊……”  
“手指插进去了，北前辈。”  
他如实汇报道。呜咽的北前辈双耳发烫，尝起来特别美味。  
治并不急于深入，而是用指尖轻柔地松缓后穴。他故意停在离敏感点不远的位置，反复挑逗，浅浅抚弄。恋人的脊背如同融化一般，很难使上力气。他不过轻轻舔了一下，就在北前辈背后烙下颤抖的痕迹。  
“还……不够……”  
恋人的声音恰如抬起的手指，在空中来回挣扎。治吮吸着淌下肩头的汗水，看见侑起身抓住北前辈的手，十指紧扣，近距离凝视的热切目光，犹如要将恋人生吞活剥。  
“我想要……你们的全部。想了好久……从你们离开的那一天就开始想……”  
北前辈的背部颤动着弓起，转头也变成一项异常艰难的任务。但他们的恋人做到了。那个人同时望着他和侑。那个人的眼睛里总是有他们两人的身影，缺一不可。北前辈的眼神闪过一阵恍惚，微笑却更为明亮。  
“谢谢你们的礼物……我喜欢……我好喜欢能让你们这么开心的……惊喜。”  
他们的恋人向来诚实，而恋人的身体正如话语一般诚实。内裤的黑色绑带仍旧勒住北前辈勃起的部位。即使受到束缚，恋人的性器努力回应这份因他们而生的快乐，跳动、挺直，指向肚脐。带子勒得越紧，前端的凹陷也就越湿润，仿佛北前辈眼中充盈的泪水。  
一滴泪珠自鬓边滑落，治用舌头卷住流至下颌的水滴，沿着泪痕舔向耳朵。他的双唇挤压恋人的耳垂，手指也缓缓挤向北前辈反应最好的地方，像挠动猫咪喉咙那样温柔地抚弄。  
“现在轮到北前辈这边的敏感点了，请尽情享用。”  
治轻声说，用滚烫的呼吸和话语侵犯着恋人的耳廓。  
他一点一滴地逼迫北前辈，不断触碰那个脆弱又敏感的部位。肠壁的触感变了，从柔顺到奋起反抗，细致到微微发痛的压力自四面八方涌现。灼热的内壁正在全体动员，把他的手指当成性器，千方百计促使射精。噗嗤作响的黏膜仍像初次一样新鲜紧致，但顺应而生的快感显然是他们无数次做爱酝酿出的结果。他能感受到快乐正从北前辈的下身爬升，经过腰部，贯穿脊髓，扼住后颈。内裤滑润的布料摩擦他的手背，白糖色的薄纱拂过他的手腕，柔软的触感近乎色情。  
上面是白色，下面是黑色，这身不成套的性感内衣从未如此刻般美艳非凡——再诱惑的内衣也不过是食物的包装，重要的永远是包装里的内容。现在，它们包裹着湿淋淋的、热气腾腾的北前辈。咕啾咕啾的水声、流溢的体液和湿润的喘息，恰似一锅小火慢炖的美味浓汤。即将炖好的时候，更是香味四溢，引人垂涎。  
哪怕是侑那个白痴，也懂得热汤更美味的道理。  
“让开！”  
侑撞到了他的肩膀，眼睛里有一分急切和九分欲望。那家伙的裤子已经解开一半，一双二传手的手却抖个不停，再用力点没准会让拉链卡在中间。他想嘲笑自己的兄弟，话到嘴边突然变得简短起来。  
“不让。”  
没错，北前辈是他们的恋人，可他抢到的部分就是他的。没有人能夺走他到口的食物，即使是侑也不行。侑瞪了他一眼，然而他先感受到指尖的变化。夹紧的肠壁与侵入的部分起伏缠绵，手指撞到内脏，让恋人发出了仿佛被挠痒的哼声。北前辈抬起的手掉落在侑腰间。痉挛的双臂几乎不受控制，但北前辈还是想方设法稳住手腕，帮侑拉下拉链。  
“侑，让我来……”  
接下来的话语都被侑吞掉了。北前辈主动吻上那家伙的唇，侑则变本加厉地咬上去。接吻的响动回荡于耳畔，治吻着恋人剧烈起伏的肩头，视线下落，望见北前辈握住侑的性器，周道娴熟地抚摸。  
果然，恋人的理性尚未完全融化。  
治并不嫉妒北前辈给侑的这一吻。他知道北前辈肯定也会吻自己，况且他的手指正体验者接吻无法品味到的强烈压迫感。恋人的吻越来越深入，臀部同样不自觉地抬高，邀请他爱抚内脏深处。  
治有意识地放慢速度，手指四处拨弄，让肠壁热热软软地屈服于自己。北前辈的唇舌和后穴同时噗滋作响，因为快感而渐渐失去力气。单薄的内衣被汗水黏住，近乎透明的布料彻底暴露出肌肤泛起的红潮。恋人的上半身贴向侑，下半身贴向他，柔软的姿态犹如顺从地贴服于身的内衣。随着他手指的按揉，北前辈的腹内也开始了异乎寻常的抽动。  
每次指尖刮过敏感点，火热的内壁都会不规律地痉挛收紧，弯弯曲曲地缠绕他。突入时活力十足地颤抖，拔出时被依依不舍地吸附。治用一根手指享用着恋人最美味的部位，腹内的饥饿感不断涌向发烫的下身。他当然硬了起来，他不可能不硬，他像北前辈充满弹性又火热的内脏一样渴望做爱。但只用一根手指就能操纵恋人全身的快感同样令他难以割舍。他温柔又巧妙地挑逗着唯独他们才能染指的部位，一点小动作就能令恋人的筋肉或绷紧或软化。在他掌中颤动的臀瓣仿佛流动的蜂蜜，掌心尝贪婪吮吸的蜜汁带有适度刺激性的甜美。北前辈每一次不由自主的痉挛都像一场轻微的高潮，但他比恋人更精确地把握着尺度，总能在恰到好处的时机收手。  
“北前辈，现在还没到可以高潮的时候呀。”  
治对恋人耳语道。渗入鼓膜的刺激，让对方几近瘫软的身体燥热颤抖。  
等到真正将对方据为己有的时候，他才会允许北前辈高潮。  
内脏涌起的波澜推动他的手指，将热流推向下腹处充血的器官。性器撑起裤子的感觉很容易让人焦灼难耐，但指尖在濒临迸发的敏感点上旋转的触觉让忍耐变得有趣起来。治喘息着朝恋人施压，将北前辈压向侑，将北前辈压向距离高潮仅剩咫尺之遥的极限。恋人泛红的肩膀和脖子有节奏地抽搐起来，下意识攥紧所有能握住的东西。他的耐心足够他慢慢疼爱北前辈，然而侑已经不行了。他的兄弟疯狂地亲吻恋人的嘴唇，翻转舞动的舌头清晰传达出迫不及待的爱恋之情。那家伙的心脏扑通扑通跳得飞快，响得那么厉害，他在恋人脖子上吻碎的每一滴汗水里都能听到兄弟濒临爆发的心跳。  
侑短促地喊了一声。被夹在二人之间的北前辈猛烈地抖了一下，臀部顶向他的小腹，几乎令他的手指戳入尽头。治无法确认恋人是不是因为侑突如其来的反应而短暂地高潮了，裤裆对勃起的限制使得躁动翻倍。他深吸一口气，看清那个白痴背后就是沙发，便不假思索地抽出湿漉漉的手指，一手抱紧恋人的腰，另一手推倒自己的兄弟。  
侑猛地摔在沙发里，应该不怎么疼，可声音很响亮。沉浸在射精余韵里的白痴罕见地没有冲他大叫大嚷。趁此机会，他把气喘吁吁的恋人扶到那家伙的大腿上，面朝自己坐好。突如其来的重量让侑清醒了些许。见对方投来疑惑的眼神，治解开裤子，好心地替兄弟解释：“你太快了。好在北前辈善解人意，不会和你计较的。”  
“你才快！我很正常！磨蹭成你这样根本不正常！晚泄也是病！”  
侑满面通红地嚷道，双手却诚实地抚摸着恋人赤裸的大腿。  
“侑，你的发言有逻辑问题。过快是早泄，过慢是晚泄。前面说快，后面却判断是晚泄，自相矛盾。”  
北前辈说，声音发颤，但逻辑清晰。他们的恋人向来擅长逻辑思辨，甚至能自行从恍惚的状态苏醒。  
“我不管！反正……反正……治你这个混蛋！”  
侑高声抱怨道，却讲不出合适的道理，只好咬牙切齿。但那个白痴顶多咬了几秒钟的牙，就被北前辈的舌头撬开牙关。  
充满幸福感的吻。  
望着侑开心得扭动身体的样子，治仿佛感同身受。  
北前辈爱着他们。  
深深地、深深地爱着他们。  
正因如此，他们必须竭尽全力，来回应恋人浓厚的爱意。  
“侑……治……”  
北前辈左手揽住侑的肩膀，右手握住他的手腕。恋人的舌尖上还沾有牵出的唾液，他的指尖上也染有从恋人体内掠走的粘液。  
“我以前就说过，你们的身体状况很健康，作为职业运动员也是非常优秀的……面对真正喜欢的东西，侑总是迫不及待，而治更愿意慢慢享受。无论快慢都没有关系。侑的早，治的迟，都能让我感受到你们的爱……我很开心。”  
“北前辈……”  
治轻轻喊出恋人的名字。若在平时，他肯定会为这番令人动容的话语而感动。可现在北前辈说出的每个字都是强效的催情剂，他只想让恋人沉溺在自己给予的快乐中。  
伸手按住北前辈的肩膀，他将对方的身体转向自己，从意犹未尽的侑那里抢回最适合亲吻的位置。恋人望向他，轻柔软弹的嘴唇覆盖住他的双唇。他在恋人温暖多汁的口腔里翻转搅动，直到被他的白痴兄弟打断。  
“你明明喜欢后进式！”  
侑控诉道，目光谴责着他掠夺恋人嘴唇的行为。  
“我今天想看着北前辈的脸做，而且……”  
脱下的裤子掉落至膝盖处，治单手扶起自己蓄势待发的器官，用眼神示意侑帮忙。毕竟是他的孪生兄弟，侑很快便心领神会，抓住恋人的膝盖向两侧分开。北前辈双腿大开，隐秘部位就这样毫无抵抗地暴露在他们眼前，一览无遗。  
“这样也有助于你早些恢复状态，不是吗？你少得可怜的优点之一，就是不经大脑的快。”  
他说，声音低沉。侑似乎骂了他几句，不过他并不介意。勃起的性器在他手里跳得厉害，除此之外他的注意力全被恋人吸引了。内裤的布料少得可怜，所有值得注目的部位呈现出半遮半掩的状态，比赤身裸体还要引人遐思。治伸出手指，小心翼翼地拨开下面薄薄的布料，让若隐若现的后穴露出来。这个被他抚弄已久的部位闪出湿濡的粉红光泽，和他们轮流吮吸过的乳头一样色气。他用前端对准入口，轻轻挨蹭，感到触及之处富有弹力地向内收缩。  
这里很快就会变成自己的形状。  
如同第一个咬下西瓜最甜的那一角，嘴里不禁分泌出大量唾液。治舔着上唇，口水也随之流了出来。最美味的一口当然要好好品尝。他在将入未入的地方不急不缓地绕圈，细致观察恋人的反应。  
北前辈的性器依然保持向左倾斜的勃起状态，始终未能挣脱绑带的束缚。他们一直很小心，没有打破这种微妙的平衡。带子被凹陷处涌出的透明黏液弄得淋淋漓漓，贴近勃起的布料则沾上了侑的精液，新鲜而湿润。擦蹭所带来的快感以肉眼可见的形式从后穴涌向前方，恋人的性器颤巍巍地越挑越高。酥软的颤抖和一股股溢出的黏液，无不展示出北前辈的期待与渴望。  
注视着恋人抖动的勃起，治觉得自己快要忍不住了。  
他们刚开始和北前辈做爱的时候，总是出于体贴而非兴趣去把玩抚慰恋人的男性象征。但是，已经有一段时间了，只要看见北前辈挺立的性器，他们同样会性欲勃发。  
轻柔地抹开带子上蓄积的透明液体，治愉快地笑了。  
“接下来是正餐呀，北前辈。”  
他说，俯身压向恋人。  
前端挤入的触感美妙无比。入口好紧，却又因为充分的润滑和抚弄而柔顺如丝绸。插进去的瞬间，治仿佛听到吮吸般的水声。内壁强烈的起伏很快拧住了他，不过没必要急于一时。浅浅的侵入刚好方便他精准刺激内脏的敏感点，熟练地将北前辈推向高潮。  
“噗唔……哈啊……哦、治、治……呜！”  
治低下头，清楚地看到恋人的性器大幅度跳动，从窄小的内裤间一跃而出。白浊飞溅。他耐心地搅动着，感到北前辈体内温暖黏稠的液体和痉挛的内脏融为一体，难以分辨。恋人的气味诱惑着他的鼻子，喷在脸上的炽热的吐息一直渗透到大脑。尤其是北前辈高潮时抽泣般的呻吟，悦耳动听，就像是章鱼烧里的章鱼，草莓大福里的草莓。他含住恋人的双唇，小口小口品尝，吃得干干净净。  
“北前辈真好吃……”  
等待的时间越长，食物落到舌头上的幸福感就越强。即使他一动不动地插在里面，快感引发的余韵也会细密黏稠地包裹住他的欲望。越来越紧，越来越烫，急切地想要挤压他的全部。北前辈无意识地呻吟着，不再需要侑的束缚，主动张开双腿邀请他继续侵犯。  
“治，动、动起来……动……”  
恋人恳求道，下身的呼吸比口鼻更贪婪。  
从他和侑登上跨国航班的那一天起算，他们已经有相当长的一段时间没有做爱了。即使前面短暂地得以宣泄，北前辈肯定希望像以前那样一次又一次地被他们填满。他们长久地诱导着恋人的身体，性爱是他们唯一有信心获得最终胜利的赛场。正因如此，他必须好好运用自己的优势，彻底征服北前辈的身心。  
治没有忘记自己的决心，要做个善解人意的好人。他按照恋人的要求动起来。北前辈每喘息一次，他就缓缓进入一毫米。一毫米、一毫米，又一毫米，绝不吝啬于挑逗、戳刺和旋转。  
“北前辈想让我怎样动？”  
他体贴地询问。

【未完待续】


End file.
